nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Dereliction
Dereliction is the second map in Contingency. It is the first traditional map in the storyline and features all the typical gameplay elements, including Perk-a-Colas, the Pack-a-Punch Machine, and more. Overview The four Marines have managed to escape the abandoned German airfield, though at the loss of one of their squadmates. They must keep moving if they wish to stay alive. Zombies close in on them from all directions. After traveling for some time, the group approaches an abandoned German town, overrun with zombies. The town is not too far from a long bridge leading to some facility of some sort, which piques the group’s interest. However, the town is filled with undead, which the group cannot ignore if they want to survive. They must hold position in the town and defend themselves from hordes of zombies before it is safe to travel to the mysterious facility. The Power does not need to be activated in this map. Features 'Mystery Box' The Mystery Box has several different possible locations within the map. The spawn location is always random. When a player activates the Mystery Box and gets a teddy bear, their points are refunded and the Mystery Box moves to another location within the map. A beacon of light hovers over the box, so the players can look at the sky to see where the Mystery Box moved to. 'Spawn Locations' *Bank *Blue Apartment Complex 2nd Floor *Laundromat *Post Office first floor *Town Center Upper Half *Town Center Lower Half *White Apartment Complex 5th Floor *West Road 'Weapons' 'Perk-a-Colas' 'Utilities' *Pack-a-Punch Machine *Exchanger 'Power-Ups' *Max Ammo *Insta-Kill *Double Points *Nuke *Carpenter *Fire Sale Map Layout The entire map is of the town center and connected toads. It is in the shape of a giant plus with a circle roundabout in the center. Each end of the plus shape is a road and is accessible. Players start in the center of town closest to the South Road facing the fountain and the North Road. 'Town Center' The Town Center is the central point of the map in which all roads meet up. 'Lower Half' The Lower Half of the Town Center is the initial spawn area of the map. Players can access the central fountain for Quick Revive and the Pack-a-Punch Machine or clear either side of debris to access more parts of the map. The Gewehr 43 (600 points) and Kar98k (200 points) are located on both walls next to the entrance into the fountain. *'Building Debris' (750) - Located to the right side of the fountain. Can be opened to access the upper half of the Town Center, North Road, and East Road. *'Wrecked Cars' (750) - Located to the left side of the fountain. Can be opened to access the upper half of the Town Center, North Road, and East Road. *'Debris Wall' (1200) - Located behind where the players spawn. Can be opened to access the South Road. 'Upper Half' The Upper Half of the Town Center is the room above the Lower Half of the Town Center. Players can access more wall weapons as well as open the doors to the North, East, and West Roads. The M1897 Trench Gun can be purchased for 1500 points and is located next to the Debris Wall. *'Debris Wall' (1000) - Can be opened to access the North Road. *'Building Debris' (1000) - Can be opened to access the East Road. *'Destroyed Tank' (1000) - Can be opened to access the West Road. 'North Road' The North Road consists of two enterable buildings and the bridge that leads to the mysterious facility. The bridge is destroyed, but is part of one of the Quests present in this map. 'Street' The street is a wide open area that gives access to the destroyed bridge, the unmarked path, a general store, and the post office. A Thompson can be bought for 1200 points on the wall of the Post Office facing the street. 'Unmarked Path' The Unmarked Path is a small dead end path that leads from the street to the river that runs below the bridge. Accessing it requires players to clear the Thicket for 750 points, which is on the right side just past the Post Office and before the bridge. At the end of the Unmarked Path, there is a small sitting area where the Double Tap Root Beer can be found on the left for 2000 points. 'General Store' The General Store is on the left side of the street and costs 1500 points to open. Inside, there is only one accessible floor to the players, which is the ground floor. Many shelves have been knocked down or broken. The Juggernog machine can be found in the far east corner of the store and bought for 2500 points. 'Post Office' The Post Office is located on the right side of the street and costs 1500 points to open. Inside, there are two accessible floors. The bottom floor is the normal post office whereas the top floor is an attic / storage space. The attic contains a Bouncing Betties on the far wall with the massive hole in the roof facing the adjacent buildings for 1000 points. 'South Road' The South Road consists of 3 enterable buildings but is blocked off by destroyed tanks that cannot be cleared and serve as walls for the map. 'Street' The street is a wide open area that gives access to a laundromat, a restaurant and bar, and a bank. There is an FG42 on the wall of the bank for 1500 points. 'Laundromat' The Laundromat is located on the left side of the street and costs 1500 points to open. Inside, there is only the ground floor that is accessible. The Laundromat contains a Speed Cola behind the counter that can be acquired for 3000 points. 'Mueller's Bar' Mueller’s Bar is located on the far right side of the street and costs 1500 points to open. Inside, there is a Heavyweight Brew and the Bowie Knife wall weapon. 'Bank' The Bank is located on the right side of the street nearest to the Town Center and costs 1500 points to open. Inside there is the Exchanger and Mule Kick. 'East Road' The East Road contains 2 enterable buildings and is blocked off by a pileup of wrecked cars. 'Street' The street is a wide open area that gives access to both apartment complexes on either side of the street. 'Apartment Complex (White)' The white Apartment Complex is on the right side of the street. It has 7 floors, but only the first 3 floors are accessible. Access to Floors 2 and 3 costs 750 points to remove debris. Floor 3 contains Lethal Lunge, while Floor 2 has the STG-44 available for 1200 points on the wall. 'Apartment Complex (Blue)' The blue Apartment Complex is on the left side of the street. It has 7 floors, but only floors 1, 2, 5, and 6 are accessible. Access to Floors 5 and 6 costs 750 points to remove debris. Floor 2 contains Dos Boomies for 2500 points. 'West Road' The West Road does not contain any buildings as it has been mostly destroyed from the fighting. It is more like an extension of the Town Center, with mostly flat terrain. There is only a possible Mystery Box Spawn in this area. There is some degree of room in this part, meaning players have a lot of breathing room, but at the expense of being able to get attacked by zombies at different angles. Quests 'Minor Quest' ' ' The Minor Quest is activated and completed by going through the White Apartment Complex and shooting all the pillows on every floor in under a minute. Most of the pillows are relatively hidden. Completing the Minor quest successfully results in the song, “Six Feet Under” by Crystal Lake, being played. 'Major Quest' ' ' The Major Quest involves “fixing” the bridge that leads to the Mysterious Facility on the other side. Though the players do not necessarily fix it during gameplay, they gather materials to make a makeshift walking bridge from one end of the destroyed bridge to the other. All steps must be done in order and cannot be done simultaneously by different players. The steps are as follows: #Obtain the fireman’s axe from Floor 7 of the Blue Apartment Complex. It can be accessed from a hole in the ceiling of Floor 6, as Floor 7 is inaccessible. #Head to the Unmarked Path and find the thickest fallen tree trunk on the far right side of the seating area. #Melee the trunk 7 times, which will make the character equip the axe. #Attack the fallen tree trunk with the axe. After a certain number of swings, the character will grunt heavily and say a certain quote and the axe will be removed from the player’s possession. #Pick up the pile of wood. Bring it to the destroyed part of the bridge. Place the wood behind the destroyed milk truck. #Head to Mueller’s Bar. There will be a crowbar in the bar that can now be activated. Nothing happens to this hammer if the previous steps are not completed. #Inside the Laundromat, there will be a closed Maintenance door that normally cannot be interacted with if the previous steps are not completed. With the crowbar, the player can interact with the door. #Use the crowbar to pry the door open and enter the Maintenance closet. #In the back there will be a workbench with a hammer and a box of nails. The player can pick these items up. #Return the hammer and the box of nails to the same place that the pile of wood was placed. Completing these steps will result in the player’s character (whichever character placed the final hammer and nails down) saying a specific line about completing the quest. The song, “Forever Marked” by Currents, will follow along with the achievement, if it is the player’s first time completing the quest. Achievements *'Handyman' (50 G / Silver Trophy) - Completed the Major Quest in Dereliction. *'Pillow Fight' (35 G / Bronze Trophy) - Completed the Minor Quest in Dereliction. *'Night on the Town' (25 G / Bronze Trophy) - Unlocked all the doors in one game. Category:Btal72 Category:Contingency Category:Contingency Maps